justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
E.T.
"E.T." by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of ''Just Dance 3''. Dancer The dancer is a female alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. The horned hairstyle from the video is also used. The bodysuit is strangely shaped and looks reptillian. The dancer wears high heeled boots. Background The background is based off of outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays kaleidoscopic reflections of the coach. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. Xbox 360 version The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zoom lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that does not display any shapes. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Move your right arm below your hips as you slowly rise up. Gold Move 3: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. This is the final move of the routine. ET GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 E.T.UpdatedGM12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Updated) ET GM.png|Gold Move 3 E.T.UpdatedGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (Updated) Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Trivia *This is a Best Buy exclusive along with Teenage Dream, which is also by Katy Perry. *There are two versions of the song, one that features vocals from Kanye West and Katy Perry and one with just Katy Perry. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the former version, but they instead used the latter version. *When the alien dances, the lights on the globe she's standing on follow her dance rhythm. * The kaleodoscopic reflections are used also in Jumpin, so this is another element recycled from a Japanese game of the series, along with the background of Mister and coloured lyrics. * This is the fourth song by Katy Perry in the series; it follows Hot n Cold , Firework, and'' California Gurls, and is followed by [[Teenage Dream|''Teenage Dream]], Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday and Dark Horse. * A remake was shown on a showreel uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. It seems to be completely different from the version found in the Just Dance Now files: her body is composed of glowy rainbow bubbles, it misses the small linear lights, the fog is dark blue and there are more reflections. * As of 20150408_1230, E.T.'s pictogram color in the Just Dance Now files has been changed from dark purple to light purple. Gallery ET.jpg|E.T. (Just Dance Now) Etsqa.png|E.T. ETJD3Menu.png|E.T. on Just Dance 3 File:Image-1417041115.jpg|Gameplay E.T Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|Dancer Screenshot_2.png|Dancer HD Remake Dancer E.T.png et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms Videos File:Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West File:E.T - Katy Perry Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Special Editions Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Remade Songs Category:Leaked Songs